


Clipped Wings (I Want to Show You to The World; But We Can't)

by TeitoxAkashi



Series: KHR RarePair Week 2018 [5]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst, BAMF Hibari Kyouya, BAMF Sawada Tsunayoshi, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Reborn is already BAMF so ye, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 20:52:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14961983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeitoxAkashi/pseuds/TeitoxAkashi
Summary: Day 3: Sun Day [Enemies to Friends to Lovers| Secret Relationship AU]They stared, studied, observed and planned, to attack, and to counter. There would be only one winner, one survivor between the two of them.Unless Fate decided otherwise, only one of them can live.





	Clipped Wings (I Want to Show You to The World; But We Can't)

Hibari glared down from the balcony, eyes narrowed and cold as gunshots rang in the air, loud to all but him. Reborn met his glare unflinchingly, hatred in his eyes as he swiftly pushed his way through the first wave of defence, none which could do more than giving him a second delay. The West wing was already down, Lightning's shield was pierced through by a storming wind. The East and South wing were holding on, the Sun guardian blinding all whilst the Mists deceit their sight.

The North wing was where the Cloud stood, blood-soaked from killing the strays that managed to wriggle in along with the dirty traitors. And he was still standing strong, unwavering.

Silence was deafening, because his men couldn't even scream when the lights in their eyes faded.

It was a one-sided fight between his men and the hitman. Soon, none but he stood on the ground, eyes never leaving Hibari for more than two seconds. The two stood there a moment, tension high in the air.

There was no second nor third wave to stop the hitman. There was only Hibari there. And Hibari doesn't need any reinforcement. They would only be a nuisance rather than a help for him.

Hibari dropped down and landed gracefully on his feet, his suit jacket fluttering as though they were wings. 

They stared, studied, observed and planned, to attack, and to counter. There would be only one winner, one survivor between the two of them.

Unless Fate decided otherwise, only one of them can live.

Hibari tighten his grip on his tonfa and rushed forward, dodging the bullets swiftly. Reborn jumped back from a swipe and used the momentum to kick upwards, aiming for the chin. When the skylark dodged, he turned his body, pushing his other leg up and swiped Hibari's head instead. Hibari had to use his forearm to block the kick as he was pushed a good three meters away, the cement under his feet crumbling.

He did not pause from that as he swung his tonfa, chain flying out and circling, glowing and growing. The end of it cut Reborn's cheek as the hitman tilted his body, pulling the trigger, fire instead of bullet. It chipped Hibari's leg, tearing the cloth of his dress pants. Hibari charged in again, meeting Reborn halfway through as their weapons clashed, the gun blocking the metal tonfa easily enough.

The two exchanged blows after blows, putting bruises, injuries and blood one after another on each other. Neither paid much attention to what was going on, nor they cared as they fought tooth and nail. Neither was in a better state than the other, equal and on par in strength and skills and experiences.

" _ **Stop**_."

They jolted to a stop, Hibari's tonfa inches away from smashing Reborn's forehead and Reborn's gun pointing at Hibari's neck, the carotid artery. Behind them was Tsuna, eyes blazing with fire and anger and pain and sorrow. His flames, filled the air with the smell of ozone, hypersensitive.

"The fight is over, Hitman. Take your comrades and  _leave at once_." He commanded, voice tight and stern. Reborn didn't even move his eyes away from Hibari's as the three of them stood still, atmosphere tense and suffocating. He knew, that they've lost this round.

Luce was calling for retreat.

A pause, and both Hibari and Reborn jumped far away from each other. Reborn brushed his shoulders slightly as he placed his gun back in his holster. He bent down and picked up his dropped fedora and wore it, tipped low and covering his eyes. 

"The war is not over yet, Don Vongola." He said, voice void of everything but murderous intent.

"No, it is not." Tsuna replied, unwavering, but there was a hint of tire and sorrow. If Reborn picked it up, he showed no indication as he turned and left.

But not before locking gaze with Hibari once again.

They watched the hitman's back disappear before they themselves turned and headed back into the building. The war was far from over, but as for the moment, it was the time to mourn for those they've lost, to heal and to recuperate. A sacred moment of peace.

He was pushed against the wall, deeper into the shadows as another mouth claimed his, hungrily mapping and dominating in something akin to urgency. He returned it with same hunger, same urgency, same heat. Any sounds were swallowed by each other as they drink in each other's presence like thirsty men finding an oasis in a desert.

Hands, hot and cold, ran through their body, memorizing each curve and edges, again and again as if it wasn't enough.

Darkness hid them from the world as they showed their vulnerable sides, silent whispers just as loud in their ears as their breathing, too loud. A tear or two was shed, for they couldn't portray their love to the world, only in darkness and in hiding, for they could only meet for love when the stars aligned, the blue moon raised. For the hatred and rage pointed not at each other but their destinies when they meet in blood and in weapons, surrounded by burning fire.

They mouthed each words of weakness into their skins, wanting to claim but can't, wanting to put concrete evidence of having each other but  _can't_.

( _If only they were anything but killers//If only they were anything but lovers._ )

Lying in bed, they held each other, basking and soaking, hours before they would have to separate, hours before they would have to hide again. "Why?" Hibari whispered, head on Reborn's shoulder, burying his face in the crook of his neck with an arm thrown across his chest. Fingers ran through his hair gently, lulling.

"Because its not time yet."

"When will the time come?"

"Who knows." Reborn sighed wearily, placing a kiss on his forehead. "Who knows." He repeated for himself rather than the other. Hibari closed his eyes, tightening his hold on him. "Until the time comes, don't dare you die without me.

"Don't dare you die in any hands but mine."

Reborn closed his own as well, turning slightly to pull him close. "You as well, my love."

.

.

_Lords above, please have mercy on us sinners, let us breathe together._

_Lords above, have mercy on your children and let us free._

_Let us soar together, with or without the glory because we need them not but each other._

_Don't pull us apart, or just take us away from this suffocating world_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a parallel world where Reborn did not tutor Tsuna and Tsuna was born mafia. Reborn met Hibari when they were teens and got together in their early twenties. In their mid twenties was when war among every Famiglia and mafiosi started. No Famiglias are allies. Everyone is enemies other than their own.
> 
> Reborn is from the Arcobaleno and Hibari is from the Vongola, obviously. Arcobaleno and Vongola are one of the strongest and always clashes. (There are about ten to twelve Famigia/ Organizations that's in the strongest side.) Reborn and Hibari's relationship was a secret since the beginning, more so when the war started. Now, they were simply just so sick of it.
> 
> Fun fact= Tsuna actually knew that Hibari had some sort of relationship with Reborn, but he said nothing. Which was probably why he allowed Hibari to always stand in Reborn's way, not only because Hibari is the strongest guardian, but because he understood that they must have a vow of sort.
> 
> In fact, they do. Hibari and Reborn vowed that if they were to be killed, they'd rather die in each other's hands.
> 
> [I apologize for any grammar, spelling, etc. etc. mistakes]


End file.
